The Disney Afternoon Medley
The Disney Afternoon Medley is a song that will appear in the Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales ''episode, ''Disney Afternoon Holiday. It will use the The Disney Afternoon Celebration Parade soundtrack but with the lyrics of the Disney Afternoon theme changed, and with the Darkwing Duck, Goof Troop, and Bonkers theme songs added. Lyrics Chorus: '''Step right up and come on in Here's where the fun begins. There's so much to do Gettin' ready just for you Everything is sunny Here in our afternoon holiday. Can't you feel the buzz We're gonna feel the buzz because Everybody's busy, just a little dizzy In our Disney Afternoon Holiday. '''Baloo: '''When I fly my plane and say "Oh-ee-yay" High adventures comin' up my way You better believe the fun will begin So hang on tight 'cause we're in a TaleSpin. '''Chorus: '''Oh-ee-yay, TaleSpin Oh-ee-yay, TaleSpin Friends for life through thick and thin With another TaleSpin. Oh-ee-yay, TaleSpin Oh-ee-yo, TaleSpin All the touble we get in With another TaleSpin. (Spin it!) Oh-oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh-oh (Oh!) Oh-oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh-oh (Oh!) Let's go Bonkers Yeah! Totally nuts! Bonkers! No if's, and's, or but but's Bonkers! Someone's stealin' the show Bonkers! Can't see you, gotta go, go! Bonkers Things gettin' out of control Now he's caught in a trap Ready to snap Zapping a cap And then taking a rap. But you can't hold back that wacky attack That's why you're still our star, Cause you're Bonkers, Bonkers, Bonkers, Bonkers! Wherever you, wherever you, Wherever you, wherever you are! Like father, like son They're always number one. There's buddies, there's pals They always seem to work things out. Can't you see they're two of a kind Looking for a real good time? Report to the Goof Troop And we always stick together We're the Goof Troop Best of friends forever Now we're calling everyone Come on join the fun! Report to the Goof Troop Life is like a hurricane Here in Duckburg. Racecars, lasers, aeroplanes It's a duckblur. Might solve a mystery Or rewrite history DuckTales, Whoo-ooh! Everyday they're out they're making DuckTales, Whoo-ooh! Tales of daring do bad and good lucktales. A cloud of smoke as he appears The master of surprise. Who's that cunning mind behind That shadowy disguise? Nobody knows for sure Bad guys are outta luck Here comes Darkwing Duck! '''Darkwing: '''When there's trouble you call D.W. '''Chorus: '''Dakrwing Duck! '''Darkwing: Let's get dangerous Chorus: '''Dakrwing Duck! You better watch out you bad boys Darkwing Duck! '''Chip: '''When the call is from some dude in trouble, Ranger Dale is here on the double '''Dale: When the heat is on and the action's high Chip is there and I'll tell you why Chip and Dale: 'Cause we're on the job facing danger That's why we're the Rescue Rangers! Chorus: Ch-ch-ch-Chip and Dale, Rescue Rangers Ch-ch-ch-Chip and Dale, when there's danger No, no, it never fails once they're involved Somehow whatever wrong get solved Ch-ch-ch-Chip and Dale, Gummi Bears Bouncing here and there and everywhere High adventure lives beyond compare They are the Gummi Bears. Now you've learned our song Don't you wanna sing along Any kind of weather, we get together In our holiday. (Hey!) We always have such fun And the fun has just begun Any kind of weather, we get together In our Disney Afternoon Holiday. Hey! Category:Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Category:Songs